


【GGAD/格邓】霸道魔王的柠檬雪宝（半挂pwp，一发完）

by yaoezi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 来自想要狂吃老夫少妻的不理智蛾，特别特别特别ooc（看题目就知道这是篇爽文），总裁老盖x一个嗲精小邓（？？？）前情我就随便瞎jb写写，可以参考LOFTER：@一位不愿透露姓名的老茉 的五十度灰年龄操作剪辑办公室play，小男孩藏桌子底下了，止于口交，慎重上车。





	【GGAD/格邓】霸道魔王的柠檬雪宝（半挂pwp，一发完）

格兰芬多学院的学生会主席谈了个相当酷炫的男朋友。

实习生，局促的微笑，白色衬衣和单肩包，阿不思像是凑齐了所有令人尴尬的元素，得体得像个笑话。他当时是怎么想起去采访格林德沃的呢？

可能是因为刚和男友分手，又恰好听到他的演讲吧。多多少少带着一点“嘿盖勒特，没了你我也能高高兴兴地活下去。”这种幼稚的赌气。

阿不思现在回想仍然觉得不可思议。而后来，格林德沃像每一部不切实际的爱情小说里一样，在批阅文件的时候把他放在腿上。

就像现在。

阿不思的脚尖够不到地，挂在格林德沃的大腿上晃晃荡荡地踢那张无辜的办公桌，发出沉闷的声响，活像个调皮的小孩子。

“耐心点，宝贝。”格林德沃安抚年轻的情人，用抚摸猫科动物的手法按他的后颈，他的宝贝也很累，给那些倒霉孩子开例会可不比自己的工作轻松，为什么他的阿尔总是这么优秀呢？

宝贝，情人，阿尔，格林德沃喜欢这一类的词，好像阿不思是只他豢养的宠物，展开手他就会把头颅摆在上面  
，像条摇尾巴的狗。

那过于无趣了，格林德沃只是想想，不会真的如他所愿，圈养凤凰有什么意义呢？它们的羽毛会失去自由的光彩。人类总是对不能得到的东西非常着迷，比如前男友或停产的冰激凌。

如果阿不思能听到他的心声，一定会反驳：我才不对盖勒特那个坏东西着迷呢！

阿不思的手肘绕过格林德沃的脖子，百无聊赖地刷ins，看各种甜品和它们的做法，越看越饿：“我们晚上吃什么？”男孩问。

阿不思正处于饱满的年纪，食欲，性欲，求胜欲都像充足气的篮球一样鼓胀结实，于是他沉稳的壳总是裂开，毛茸茸的快活与调皮就探出头来，这让格林德沃分外喜欢。

和他在一起总觉得自己也年轻了似的，格林德沃从未觉得自己暮气沉沉，但他——阿不思，像茶歇时提供的马卡龙，香甜诱人，并不饥饿的人也会忍不住来一口。

“走吗？”格林德沃问。男孩在看视频没有应答。

“嗯？”阿不思如梦初醒，他转过头，试图分给男人更多关注，这才注意到格林德沃刚点燃了一支烟。

“少抽些烟，你得多陪我几年。”他掐灭了格林德沃的烟，把自己的唇凑上去：“听说戒烟的好办法之一就是吃糖。”

男孩儿的唇齿间埋着香气，奶和糖，把烟味全软化成柔腻腻的甜。他可真是块超大号的，人形柠檬雪宝，格林德沃想。

阿不思突然发现好像他没那么饿了，他有些其他的想法。年轻的学生会主席行动力极强，他把自己绕在格林德沃身上，活像个沉迷桉树叶的考拉，一点不像初见时尖锐提问的样子。

两人开搞不需要过多叙述或烘托，情欲本身就能支撑完美语法，黏腻水声填充词句，经由男孩之口叙出一首诗。

而正如每个俗套成人电影的情节一样，敲门声打断了格林德沃在阿不思唇上的演奏，是突如起来的一个汇报。“到下边去。”格林德沃建议。

在被迫听了五分钟无聊的报告之后，阿不思得说这不是个好建议，狭小空间让他逼仄烦躁，他开始后悔自己为什么不小心把手机留在桌上了，现在他能阅读的只有格林德沃的裤缝，和他皮鞋的纹理，触目所见都是随机阵列，处处不可导。

工作，工作，工作，他自己要工作，格林德沃要工作，就算是首相也要工作。阿不思当然明白，但恋爱中的年轻人讲什么道理呢？他要开始倒数了。谁知道倒数结束会发生什么呢？谁都知道。

一百，他隐约听见了“总结”。这是个好兆头。有一瞬间他想放弃倒数，但游戏开始了，好胜的小朋友便忍不住想把它完成并获胜，格林德沃狩猎的机会就是这样被拱手送出的。

九十，阿不思收敛呼吸，压得他五感更敏锐了一点。桌下的小小空间带着实木的味道，他说不上喜欢。光，唯一的光从格林德沃那一侧漏进来，好像他是一个发光体，一个神明。

八十，Oops，他发誓自己不是故意碰到格林德沃先生的脚踝的。它们就在那里，像峭立的山石。说起来，他一直很想知道为什么格林德沃先生总能保持迷人的状态……不，不是，他红了脸，在脑内试图换掉刚才那个形容词，不幸地发现自己无词可换。

七十，该死的……刚才的遐思打断了阿不思的倒数，他得胡乱地接上了。

六十，男孩蹲不住了，他跌坐在地上，柔软臀部缓冲，没发出一丝声响。阿不思结结实实地被大理石地面冰了一下，下意识地瑟缩，差点弄出响动。

六十，他想要找一个靠背，看上去格林德沃的小腿是个不错的去处，但他暂时不想给自己惹上麻烦，格林德沃可不是好惹的。

五十，阿不思靠在立柜的侧面，细长手指可疑地爬出来，在地上敲击，反正发不出声音。他想用摩尔斯电码写一个“格林德沃是大笨蛋”，但发现自己忘了一些字母的表达方式，只得乱敲一通。

四十，于是格林德沃故意把钢笔掉下去，在捡笔的时候和阿不思勾了勾手指，抛给男孩一个警告或者威胁的眼神。

三十，阿不思觉得身上有些热，心里也痒，脸红扑扑的；在格林德沃脚下燃成一个小小火团儿，早晚要殃及到他。

二十，格林德沃耍赖！他好像要故意破坏这个倒数似地翘起腿，脚跟放在阿不思膝盖处若有若无地滑。这是个只有他知道的，不寻常的敏感带。上一次在床上，格林德沃分开他的腿时，无意间擦过膝盖那块突出的骨骼，阿不思活像马上要拍着翅膀飞走似的挣扎起来，格林德沃喜欢这样的探索。

十，也许是时候反击了。他调整姿势，改为跪坐。反正倒数时间马上要到了，他这样也不算犯规对不对？

乖乖男孩竟然也能学会用牙齿拉拉链，其实阿不思本来就是个好学生，学什么都快得要命，性爱也是一样。他小心地，一格格地拉开他西裤的拉链，咔哒声慢得像秒针滴答，偷情当然要小心谨慎。

阿不思把手覆上男人裆部，他当然也硬了，这点信心男孩还是有的。与那些患得患失的愚蠢年轻人不同，他清楚地知道格林德沃对自己的迷恋，并为此沾沾自喜。

但他对格林德沃的危险性选择视而不见，难道他不知道命运馈赠的礼物都是有价码的吗？他当然知道，只是侥幸地认为自己暂时不需要偿还。

男人的性器贴着小腹竖着，阿不思隔着内裤把它舔得濡湿，轻如羽毛的爱抚，又或者说撩拨，蓄意不让格林德沃好过。

在明处的格林德沃脸上明显表现出不自然，下属以为是自己太过啰嗦，让这位雷厉风行的“魔王”不满意了，不由得加快了语速。但谁又能猜到沉重的办公桌下蜷着一只乖巧的小朋友呢？

不得不说，阿不思这一招效果卓著，那性器更硬，男孩仍旧不肯把它释放出来，偷偷地吊起眼睛看格林德沃，试图从他那里看出一丝窘迫，那样他就能得意洋洋了。

小狐狸怎么能斗得过老猎手呢？阿不思的下颌尖猝不及防地被捏住，格林德沃的拇指伸进男孩嘴里，刚才还作恶多端的粉舌这就被镇压了，一口小尖牙也像毫无攻击力的工艺品一样被男人摩挲把玩。

又过了十分钟，600秒，像十年一样漫长，但当然不足以念完一段爱语。

何况阿不思在用他的整个身体表达。

“有什么事我们可以明天上班后再讨论，安博纳西。”格林德沃也坐不住了，想感受男孩口腔的可不只是他的拇指。放在桌上维持体面的手轻敲两下，既是提醒桌前的人，也是安抚桌下的男孩。

 

Annoying.阿不思想，那人终于离开了，门合上的一刹那，他迫不及待地钻出来，勾住格林德沃的脖子把自己拉起来，假借活动关节的名义在他身上刻意扭动，掩饰得太过拙劣。

格林德沃难道看不穿他吗？

“我尽可以让你在这里喊叫，文达就在门外。”年长的男人更明白威逼利诱的诀窍：“我们做些安静的事，乖孩子，回下面去。”

这不正确……阿不思昏头涨脑地想，他有点委屈，但不是全然的不开心，暗而狭小的空间给了他安全的错觉，他吸得比在家里还更起劲些，格林德沃的内裤被他扯到卡着囊袋根部，拉下边缘的勃起的阴茎弹出来拍在男孩脸上。

他顺势把那东西含进嘴里，两片嘴唇鱼腹似的黏滑柔软，而凹凸不平的上颚又给予男人不一样的刺激，阿不思得极力张大嘴才能把格林德沃先生吞进去。

阿不思感到下身鼓胀得难受，他刚刚把小爪子探到自己那里，就被格林德沃警告了，皮鞋的尖头轻敲他的指节，又用鞋帮把他的手拨开。

男孩有点不满，他向格林德沃撒娇，换得男人像爱抚猫咪一样轻轻挠他的下颌，挠得深得他心，阿不思吞得更心甘情愿，双颊凹陷进去，口腔内部几乎真空，格林德沃容易挺进，要抽出却很困难，贪吃的小东西。

他也该安抚安抚阿不思了，皮鞋尖头点在男孩裆部轻轻地捻，阿不思呜呜地从鼻腔捏出一条哼鸣，口腔被占满让他只能发出尖锐如海豚的不满，这爱抚未免太过暴虐霸道了。

格林德沃当然对轻重心知肚明，刚才是训诫，现在该给孩子吃些糖了，他蹬掉皮鞋，脚背刮过男孩柔软的囊袋后侧，再次踩上双腿之间那一块禁区，脚心能感受得到年轻人精神奕奕的阴茎在搏动。

男孩不止性器硬，连两个小小乳头都硬，把垂感良好的T恤顶出两道瀑布似的褶皱。格林德沃从衣领处摸进去，如他所愿去爱抚它们，男孩敏感地瑟缩了一下，又知趣地把胸口送到格林德沃手上。

属于成年男性的大手玷污他羔羊般雪白脆弱的颈脖；时值夏日，留下的任何一点淤青都会罪证昭彰，焊成展示所有权的项圈。

男人过分成熟的阴茎不能被完全吞下，阿不思用手讨好未能服侍到的部分和阴囊，急切得不像样，口腔与阴茎擦出黏腻的水声，过多的津液从嘴角逃逸，把格林德沃的阴茎打得晶亮润湿，这让男孩更饿了。

阿不思柔软的大腿根部无可自控地夹住格林德沃的脚踝，淫荡地让性器在上面缓缓磨蹭，频率与他吞吐男人性器的相同，他像个初尝情欲滋味的小动物，依靠自己本能获得快乐。

格林德沃可不会任由男孩把他当做自慰用品，他的脚趾戳刺男孩紧绷的阴囊，又沿着会阴向后，在他敏感的穴口附近打转。

专注于逗弄阿不思的格林德沃有些顾不上挺身，男孩赤褐色的头颅于是主动前后动了一会儿。不多时阿不思就感到下颌酸痛，他吐出口中的阴茎，格林德沃揉捏他的脸颊和嘴角，俯身亲吻那两瓣拉伸过度的唇。

年轻人这点最好，给点甜头就能永不停歇，发丝儿都好像是用焦糖和巧克力拉成的，格林德沃埋首在他发间，轻吻一下他的额头，却没有什么纯情的意味，更像对待宠儿。

男孩鼓了鼓腮帮，圆鼓鼓的样子有点色情的可爱，他暂时用舌尖舔舐柱身，像舔圣诞节的拐杖糖， 还用唇舌轮番挑逗冠状沟和马眼，顺着那些青筋从顶端描摹到根部聪明的小家伙。

简短的休息玩耍后，阿不思放任男人控制他，龟头直擦过喉咙，鼻尖嘴唇好几次都碰到男人的毛发，蹭得他麻酥酥地痒。

那些挺动像是随他每一次喉头的蠕动直接传到后穴一样，狭小的办公桌下简直称得上欲海翻波，阿不思甚至隐约觉得自己快要到了。

他无意识地看向格林德沃求救，又怕自己的眼神显得太过淫荡而慌忙低下头。Needy boy.格林德沃想，但很可爱。

格林德沃比他更了解他的身体，在男孩夹腿磨蹭的时候他含住男孩的耳垂，揉捏乳尖，并用脚掌抚慰男孩的龟头处，阿不思在自己都无防备时擅自获得了高潮。

他……这样被格林德沃先生弄射了……阿不思羞愧难当，对格林德沃的眼神更是躲闪，盯着男人的小腹用前后移动口腔掩饰自己的窘迫。

格林德沃当然知道，他的男孩甚至连裤子都没脱，就仓促地射在里面了，确实是只易于调教的小百灵鸟。

格林德沃拽着男孩半长的头发，直楔进喉咙里去。指尖在男孩的锁骨处弹奏乐曲，这是他最敏感的地方之一，阿不思颤抖着，从鼻腔扯出细细的呜咽。嘴唇已经被男人高速的进出磨得快要失去感觉。

阿不思极力忍着呛咳的欲望，打开喉咙供格林德沃淫乐，格林德沃不会让他难受的，他抵着男孩的舌面射精，又拔出来留了几滴在他嘴唇上，浊白的液体。

阿不思小舌一勾，把男人的精液全咽下去，难说是不是因为格林德沃的胁迫。那些液体辛辣得像酒，在喉咙里跳，阿不思花了很久才让食道安静下来。

男孩试图装作无事发生地站起来，但高潮与久蹲后的眩晕让他跌回格林德沃腿上，险些磕到皮带扣，格林德沃让他归顺于自己，为他整好衣服，勾起桌上的车钥匙转了个圈。

“自己整理一下，然后我们回去认真地吃些东西。”

“我刚才不够认真吗？”阿不思不甘心地眨眨眼，格林德沃永远对他的小蜜蜂没有办法。

“……Too needy. 走吧。”


End file.
